Justice League:Legions Collide
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: After Darkseid's invasion,Lex Luthor gathers supervillains, new heroes show up,and new foes and friends emerge. And so the adventure continues.
1. Legions Formation

Summary-All characters are property of DC Comics. In this universe,the Big Bang in Dakota just recently occurred after Darkseid's invasion. The first Legion of Doom saga never took place,so Lex and the Society's demise never occurred,although the villains did fight Darkseid in the invasion. Also,Devil Ray does not exist,it is Black Manta instead.

Legion Formation

Lex Luthor smiled. He had started his creation of a Legion of Doom, a team of supervillains to destroy the Justice League. Every single member of the Justice League,and any other heroes scattered around the globe.

He had made amends with Gorilla Grodd, and the two formed an uncanny partnership. Luthor had gone to a universe known as Earth Three,and had conquered it with a clone of Doomsday. Doomsday wiped out almost the entire Earth. Since there was no protection other than the Crime Syndicate,Luthor had promised to spare the world if they served him. Ultraman and Owlman refused, and were killed by Doomsday.

"Anyone else want to try?"Luthor gave a grin that would make a Cheshire cat jealous. Power Ring,Blue Bowman,Johnny Quick,Blood Eagle,Superwoman,White Martian,Barracuda,Transmutato,and Major Quantum agreed to serve him.

From the walls of Arkham Asylum,he released all the prisoners currently residing there. Joker,Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy,Riddler,Scarecrow,Clayface,Two Face,and Blockbuster were all absorbed into Lex's Legion of Doom. Superwoman thought Lex's choice of them was off, after all,most of them had no powers. Lex informed that if they helped fight the JLU,they would be of use.

In a small country called Kahndaq,ravaged by Darkseid's invasion,Luthor promised Black Adam assistance in rebuilding his country if the powerhouse joined his Legion of Doom. After that,he made sure that Metallo,Giganta,Toyman,Cheetah,Silver Banshee,Livewire,Bizarro,Black Manta,and Parasite were released from Stonegate.

Lex had tracked down Tala, a witch of great power. Asking for her to join,she agreed,if he would be her mate. Luthor agreed,and she became a member. Lex had her resurrect Solomon Grundy and make him a brain dead servant. It cost Lex two hours of immeasurable pain,but Lex knew it would be worth it.

Sinestro,a rogue Green Lantern was found in the asteroid belts of a faraway space system. After informing him of their plan,the Korugaran did not acknowledge him at first. After learning of Power Ring,Sinestro was intrigued and joined.

Luthor also found Luminus, an inventor who had plagued Superman in the past. He recruited the light manipulator into his Legion of Doom. He also had Tala control Prometheus,the monster that was frozen into the Metropolis Bay.

At the Justice League Watchtower, three new recruits were in the Watchtower. Black Lightning, a former principal from Harlem who could control and emit electricity.. Firestorm, a college student infused with his science professor who could control the elements. Tasmanian Devil,an Australian who could morph into an enormous Sasquatch-like beast.

"OK,all signed up. Welcome to the League,"Mr. Terrific smiled.

"Attention,all available Leaguers,a team of super villains are attacking the Teen Titans. Any available Leaguers,to the teleporters immediately,"J'onn J'onzz ordered.

The three knew they needed at least ten hours of training in each category before going on a mission, so they did not go to the teleporter pads.

In Jump City,California,the eight Teen Titans engaged the enlarged Hive Five roster. It had been years since the Robin left the Titans to become Nightwing. Cyborg had taken up leadership. Mas y Menos had left Titans East,to join the Conglomerate,Booster Gold's team. Booster joined the League,so the Conglomerate was dumped on the streets. The Global Guardians,an international team, had absorbed them into their ranks. Speedy had joined the Justice League,and became Red Arrow.

Aqualad and Bumblebee,the two remaining members of Titans East, had joined the Titans. Red Star,a Russian metahuman who could fly,shoot blasts of radiation,and had superhuman strength. Jinx,a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil,had reformed, and joined the Teen Titans.

The eight young adults were facing off against an enhanced roster of the Hive Five,who had changed their name to the Brotherhood of Evil. The Brotherhood was beaten,so no one was upset at the name change.

Mammoth,Shimmer,Rumble,Billy Numerous,Gizmo,Private Hive,See More,Psimon,Goldilocks,Elephant Man,and Neutron were the roster of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Alright,Titans,prepare to meet your match,"Psimon said. Raven sent out psychic spiraling blasts,sending the leader sprawling. Regaining his composure,he sent out a psychic surge,which impacted harmlessly against Raven's psychic shield.

"You are no match for a daughter of Azarath,"Raven said,a dark voice overtaking her,overwhelming the psychic villain. Private Hive,however,used dirty tactics,and hurled his shield at her,knocking her unconscious.

Red Star was overwhelmed against Neutron's power. Neutron had bested Superman in the past. Red Star couldn't hold a candle to that. Neutron defeated the living radiator with relative ease.

Goldilocks was defeated by Jinx's hex bolts,which gave her bad luck,making her attacks meaningless. Aqualad blasted her with a wave of water,knocking her backwards. Aqualad and Jinx were blasted frontwards by a sonic wail.

"Let's get ready to rumble!"cackled a new recruit of the Brotherhood,Rumble. Aqualad blasted him with a spout of water,but Rumble's suit protected him. Rumble ran forward, and punched forward. Aqualad ducked,and tripped him. Rumble was blasted by Jinx's bad luck bolts,and it all went downhill from there.

Starfire blasted Shimmer with a star bolt, knocking her out. This enraged Mammoth, who knocked out Cyborg in one hit, and clapped his hands creating a shockwave,which knocked out Aqualad,Jinx,and Beast Boy.

Starfire and Bumblebee were taken down by Neutron.

"We won! We beat the Teen Titans!"cheered Elephant Man.

"You haven't beat me,"Superman said firmly,making the hairs on their necks stand up.

Superman flew forward, and punched Mammoth dead in the face. A burst of super breath sent Elephant Man and Billy Numerous' duplicates flying. See More was hit by one of the dupes. Neutron engaged Superman temporarily,but Superman's training enabled him the capability to defeat him in hand to hand combat.

"Watchtower,requesting eight for teleport. Also,inform Blackgate of their new residents,"Superman said into his communicator.

"So, you kids got beat bad,huh?"Flash snickered. He was a member of the Titans as Kid Flash,but joined the League shortly after as Flash.

"Shut up,Wally,"groaned Beast Boy.

"Flash,get out. I need to talk to the Titans,"Superman said, Martian Manhunter at his side.

"Great,here comes the lecture,"groaned Jinx.

"Stop that,Jinx. Now, I think you all need to join the Justice League,"Superman said.

"WHAT! No way! That's totally unfair!,"chorused the Teen Titans.

"You were defeated. The only way you survived was because I interfered!"Superman barked.

"He's got a point,"Bumblebee admitted. Red Star,Starfire,Cyborg,Beast Boy,Aqualad,and Bumblebee decided to join the League. Jinx was hesitant,but she agreed.

"Thank you. You won't regret this,"Superman smiled.


	2. Milestones

Disclaimer-All characters belong to Milestone Comics or DC Comics or Warner Brothers or Bruce Timm.

Milestones

Dakota is the seventeenth largest city in America,with a population of eight hundred and nine thousand. It was overrun by gangs,decimated by the might of gangsters such as Leonard Smalls,Jr., or even criminals like the Black Mask from Gotham.

Now,it was worse. An explosion of meta-gene gas being carted to the now reformed Cadmus labs had detonated outside the city.

A gang war was going on there, which gave all of them powers. Civilians outside the premises were hit by the gas.

17 year old Virgil Hawkins and his 17 year old friend Richie Foley were hit by the gas almost instantaneously. "Wh-What happened?"Virgil groaned.

"Explosion of dangerous chemicals. Gave everyone powers. You two alright?,"asked a 6'4 African American male with a dark red and green uniform. Icon,the hero of Dakota,who struggled to keep civilians away from gang wars.

"Wow! Icon!"Richie gasped. Virgil's reaction was more reserved,but he still had a shocked face.

"Yeah. Now,you were hit with the meta bomb. We need to scan your DNA for changes,"Icon said firmly.

"OK!"they eagerly volunteered. Icon used a meta gene scanner, crafted from his own hands, to scan the two.

"OK,you in the blue jacket. Your DNA shows electric tints which means you can control electromagnetism. Now, you in the schoolboy outfit,"Icon said,which made Richie embarrassed and made Virgil laugh," You have superhuman intelligence and technopathy,"

"Technopathy?"Virgil asked curiously.

"He can talk to machines,"Icon said.

"Great,Rich,you're the Computer Whisperer,"Virgil chuckled, making Richie chuckle as well.

"Well, you two stay back here. I have to go see if any of the others are hostile,"Icon said.

"We got superpowers!"Richie exclaimed the minute Icon was out of eyesight.

"I know,man!"Virgil replied eagerly.

TWO DAYS LATER

Richie had crafted many devices with his intelligence, such as a retractable flying saucer charged by electricity. Virgil had gained full control of his electricity,able to turn devices on and off by touch. He was starting to be able to do that without touch.

"Hey,Rich,got your call. You got some cool stuff in here,man!"Virgil exclaimed. Richie smiled.

"Yeah,these are Zap Caps. They detonate, and release electricity. You know,in case you ever lose your powers. I made a few that release magnesium and liquid nitrogen as well. I also made you a Static Saucer,"Richie said,proudly showing the metallic circle.

"Wow. A circle. You shouldn't have,"Virgil dryly commented.

"Very funny. It's charged by electricity. It gives you the ability to fly,man!"Richie exclaimed.

"No way!"Virgil yelled happily.

"Yes way! Try it on!"Richie said.

Virgil did and it worked like a charm. Flying as high as the skyscrapers of Dakota,he descended rapidly,flying through street lights like traffic cones. Jumping into the air off of the saucer,he landed on the saucer once more and landed in front of the abandoned gas station used as their base of operations.

Suddenly,an alarm of Richie's sounded. "That's a metahuman alarm! Whenever the words metahuman,bang baby,or superhuman are said over police communications,it rings so we know when to help out,"

"Sweet,"Richie said. The two rushed into the restrooms, and quickly changed into their personae of Static Shock and Gear.

A wind controlling metahuman who called himself Slipstream had control of the air,downing military helicopters. Icon was busy dealing with an honor student turned monster in the other side of the city,so the two teenagers began their assault.

"Hey,Red Tornado reject!"Static yelled. "Yeah,you heard me. Come and see what the heroes of Dakota are made of!"

Gear groaned. Firing a Zap Cap,Slipstream sent a gale burst to send it flying,nearly hitting a police car. Static used his electromagnetism to lift a street light,and used it as a javelin,hitting the wind controller in the gut,pegging him to a building.

"He's all yours,officers,"Static called out. "Just remember,Static and Gear saved you all!"

Richie gave Static a glare for his cockiness,but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly,three flashes of blue light met the two.

"I'm Superman. This is Firestorm,and this is Captain Atom. How would you two like to join the Justice League?"Superman calmly asked.

Richie fainted dead on,and Static had to catch the starstruck teenager.

"W-We'd love to!"Static said.

"Alright,fill out this last form,and you're both in,"Mr. Terrific explained. "You two will be in the training group,"

"Who's in the training group?"Gear asked.

"All of the Teen Titans,Speedy,Stargirl,Obsidian,and now you two,"Terrific stated. The two couldn't believe they would be working with the famous Titans.

LEGION OF DOOM HEADQUARTERS

Bizarro,Black Adam,Luminus,and Solomon Grundy were using brute force to decimate the defenses of Fort Knox. The gold reserve could not stand against Luminus' three hundred hard light duplicates,who all wielded his powers.

Large blue and gray robots came out to defend the base,but they were almost worthless. Luminus could actually bend the light back at them. His duplicates pummeled the large robots backwards,keeping them out of the three brutes' path.

Grundy pummeled a door open. "Enter,"he ordered, speaking in a monotone,sickly voice. Black Adam and Bizarro followed suit. Luminus' duplicates finished off the androids,and then they were absorbed back into Luminus,and he followed the three.

The four were not there for the gold Fort Knox housed.. Fort Knox housed many dangerous criminals. The government used them for a new version of Task Force X,or as its employees called it, the Suicide Squad.

Fifty more robots charged. "Halt,superhumans. The Sentries command you,"they ordered. After an OMAC project decimated most of Jump City by trying to kill every superhuman on Earth,Cadmus retired it and focused it into a larger system, and the Sentries were the result.

An enormous barrage of missiles peppered the four. Luminus erected a light shield,having them impact harmlessly against it. With the other,he blasted the Sentries

Grundy leaped into the air,ripped off the head of a Sentry and hurled it through the chest of another. Black Adam simply flew at the Sentries,tearing through them.

"Me am friend! Me save you!"Bizarro said in his reverse Bizarro speak,as his freezing vision froze three Sentries. Inhaling, his vacuum breath sucked the Sentries in, and he rocketed them backwards with a large grouping of melee. A Sentry blasted him in the back, causing him to stumble in the air.

Exhaling,he unleashed a stream of flames,burning it to pieces.

Black Adam ripped off the head of the last Sentry,and the four continued.

"Stop right there!"ordered Guardian,defender of the base.

"I would stand down if I were you. All four of us have the capabilities to defeat Superman. You will not stand a chance. From what I have heard, you were the one Batman defeated in one kick,"Luminus said coolly.

Guardian hesitated, but stopped. "I won't let you in," he snarled. He wasn't alone,however. A strange gray creature,with two golden horns,wearing a purple and white uniform with an H on his chest walked in,as did seventy-five Sentries.

Guardian rushed Luminus, his shield in front of him for defense. Luminus' hard light bursts were deflected off his shield. Increasing his power, he hurled them at the ground under Guardian's feet. The clone tripped, and Luminus unleashed a torrent of hard light,ripping through the clone's skin,killing him.

The creature held Bizarro in a field of telekinesis,infuriating the genetic defect. Black Adam flew up behind the creature,and snapped his neck.

Within minutes,the other Sentries were destroyed.

"It is becoming vexatious to constantly combat these hulking monstrosities,"growled Black Adam,annoyed.

Finally,they reached the prison cells. Killer Frost,a criminally insane woman who could control ice,or cryokinesis. Doctor Polaris,a ferrokinetic who opposed Green Lantern. Bane, a superhumanely strong brute who opposed Batman. Star Sapphire,a female powered by a purple sapphire gem on her forehead who constantly fought Green Lantern. Sonar, a former servant of Roulette who's Sonic Scepter allowed him to fly,project illusions,fire sonic attacks,and perform telekinesis.

"If you wanna get out of this dump,follow us,"Luminus said.


	3. Metropolitan Marauders

Disclaimer-I own nothing. This is where it becomes a crossover.

Metropolitan Marauders

Doctor Polaris,Major Quantum,Clayface,Star Sapphire,and their temporary field leader,Gorilla Grodd rushed at the bank. Luthor allowed them to pursue bank robberies every now and then,so Grodd decided to lead a team to rob the Metropolis Bank.

"Hand over the money,homo Sapien,"Grodd snarled,readying his enormous plasma bazooka in case of opposition.

"Hands up! This is the police!"ordered a police officer. Twelve officers stood,police pistols ready to fire.

"Ah,Officer. You should not have done that. Major Quantum,dispose of them,"Grodd smiled. Major Quantum's enormous radiation blasts destroyed a police car,killing seven. Flying forward,he decked one cop,and hurled two more into the sky. The other two fired their pistols,but a burst of radiation killed them quickly.

"Come on,walking Chernobyl! We gotta scram!"Star Sapphire hastily said.

"Preferably before the Justice League arrives,"Doctor Polaris agreed.

"Too late,"dryly said Supergirl. Atom Smasher,Fire,Metamorpho,and Captain Atom stood aside her.

"Legion,attack!"Grodd ordered. Doctor Polaris levitated a car,and prepared to hurl it at Kara,but Fire burned it up. Polaris hurled a pole at her, which the Brazilian dodged. Several fireballs impacted harmlessly against a magnetic shield, but it was no match for a blazing inferno,which gave him severe burns.

Clayface was outmatched by Metamorpho in every way. When Clayface swung his arms as a hammer, they hit air literally,as Rex turned into oxygen. Morphing into a lead ball,he smacked into Clayface,KO-ing him.

Major Force,however,easily defeated Captain Atom,due to sheer ferocity and brute force, combined with military intelligence. Supergirl dispatched Star Sapphire,but Grodd pegged Atom Smasher with a shot from his plasma bazooka,sending him into unconsciousness.

Supergirl knocked out Grodd, but Major Force rammed into her. Suddenly,a purple light transported them all back to the swamp base.

Ten minutes later,they all came to. "Glad you enjoyed the fight,"Luthor said sarcastically. Tala stood next to him,emotionless. Superwoman stood to his right,scowling at Major Quantum.

"What I want to know is how you became such a wuss,Adams,"Superwoman snapped.

"Hey,I mopped the floor with that Captain Atom chump and would have kicked their hides if the witch hadn't brought me here,"Quantum retorted. He was met by a punch in the cheek from Superwoman,sending him sprawling.

"Don't forget who controls you,Quantum,"Superwoman scowled,exiting the room.

Quantum groaned. Luthor glared at him. "Now that your fun at the bank is over,follow me to the meeting room. I have a very important mission for you,"

Major Quantum,Solomon Grundy,Parasite,Power Ring,Black Manta,Cheetah,Bane,and Killer Frost stood in the meeting room,awaiting instructions.

"Today,we're going to go try and recruit a very powerful new member,and if possible, some of his associates. Getting to him may be a challenge,however,"Luthor spoke.

"Alright,who's the mystery man?"queried Killer Frost.

"The individual I refer to is named Mongul. He has superhuman strength,and an entire artificial planet with immense weapons of mass destruction at his disposal. He has many servants with immense power,so if we only manage to recruit one, it will be worthwhile,"Luthor explained.

"So,what are we waiting for? Let's get to it,"Quantum scowled.

Tala performed a series of incantations,which sent all eight villains to Warworld.

"So,this is the place,"Parasite observed dryly.

Suddenly,a full squadron of androids appeared,each armed with laser rifles,which rapidly fired. Solomon Grundy took the full brunt of the blasts,and clapped his hands, creating a shockwave,decimating the drones.

"Alright. Major Quantum,Solomon Grundy,and Bane,you follow me. Black Manta,take the others to the detainment areas,"Power Ring ordered.

Flying forward,Power Ring and Major Quantum scoped out the area. Besides a few defense drones,there were no opponents.

"This is pointless. There is no one here,"Bane scowled. Suddenly,a man in green robes showed up on a hoverbike. Wielding an electro-axe,he rushed forward,with defense drones flanking him.

Steppenwolf swung his electro axe,slashing into Bane's arm. Roaring in agony,the brute was electrocuted with a surge of electricity. Major Quantum fired bolts of radiation,while Grundy decimated the defense drones.

Power Ring used his ring to ward off Steppenwolf. Major Quantum used his radiation to infect Steppenwolf. Grundy ambushed the Apokoliptan from behind. Steppenwolf crashed into the ground. Quantum sped up the radiation poisoning,killing Steppenwolf almost instantly.

The four continued.

DETAINMENT AREAS

Black Manta's team entered the detainment area. Aliens of all shapes,sizes,and colors resided in the cells.

"Alright,listen up. You wanna bust outta here and kick Mongul's ass? Follow us,"Manta said. Parasite drained the power,and the cells shut off,releasing the prisoners.

"So,you're the new boss,"said a rock-like tall creature.

"Yes. Follow me,"Manta said. He liked the new authority. Luthor had promised him Atlantis' slow and methodical destruction,and the mere thought made him loyal.

Four aliens followed,while the rest rioted.

"Alright. Names,"Manta ordered.

"Korg,"said the rock creature.

"P'andor,"said a creature sealed within a radioactive shell,who interestingly had a Russian accent.

"Vulkanus,"said a large metallic monster.

"Kanjar Ro,"replied a pinkish humanoid creature.

"Alright,follow us. We're going after your boss,"Manta said.

The eight charged forward. Draaga,Mongul's servant, charged forward. P'andor fired a radioactive pulse,while Killer Frost unleashed a torrent of ice. Draaga withstood the assault, clapped his hands,and sent the criminally insane cryokinetic flying with a shockwave.

Vulkanus charged forward,and decked Draaga in the face. The last Detrovite,Technorg, was killed by Draaga. This was,in a way,revenge. Vulkanus was punched by Draaga,but Vulkanus fired two laser beams from his armor,temporarily blinding Draaga. Cheetah emerged, and slashed the monster in the back.

Draaga was taken down by Black Manta with a missile. "Let's get to Power Ring and get the hell out of here,"Parasite said.

Speaking of the four villains,they had run afoul of Mongul. The tyrant had defeated Bane,and the three struggled to engage. Power Ring created a giant fist, and hammered Mongul into a wall,but the tyrant regained his composure,and clapped his hands,sending Power Ring flying.

Major Quantum hammered Mongul with radiation,but the villain laughed it off. "Pitiful fool,Warworld runs on nuclear power. You really think your paffs damage me?"

Quantum scowled,and blasted a pillar above Mongul,making it crash on top of him. Mongul emerged,and clapped his hands,but Quantum avoided the shockwave. Solomon Grundy responded with a clap of his own,sending Mongul sprawling.

Power Ring reemerged, and created a missile launcher,which fired rounds at Mongul,blinding him with shrapnel and fire. Major Quantum created explosions with nuclear bolts,while Grundy hurled large metallic chunks at Mongul.

The tyrant emerged unharmed. However,the other team arrived. A barrage of ice,radiation,and energy pierced into Mongul. Mongul absorbed the assaults harmlessly. However,it was simply a distraction. Parasite snuck up behind the tyrant,and absorbed his very life force. However,unlike the debacle with Earl Garver five years ago,Mongul's personality would not take over Rudy Jones,but Parasite would keep the powers.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER.

"Korg,Vulkanus,P'andor,and Kanjar Ro,welcome to the Legion of Doom. It is a pleasure to have you as members,"Lex Luthor smiled.

BELLWOOD,VIRGINIA

A 16 year old boy and girl,with a 17 year old boy, emerged from the Tennyson home. The three had been superheroes for six years, or in Kevin's case, two years.

The JLU had asked to meet them,after five months of being public superheroes. They had recently defeated a plant monster who had created duplicates of them.

A blue flash of light brought them to the Watchtower. They noticed many superheroes. A cowboy,a gypsy, and even a Sasquatch.

"Ben,Gwen,Kevin. A pleasure to meet you,"said J'onn J'onzz,the last of the Green Martians. Ben's Ultimatrix immediately started scanning him. J'onn did not flinch,as his research knew that Ben's watch scanned alien species.

"We would like you to join the Justice League,"J'onn explained. The three immediately agreed.


	4. Doomed

Disclaimer-Marvel,DC,and others own everything.

Doomed

LATVERIA

Victor Von Doom walked through his place of residence,Castle Doom,in the city of Doomstadt,Latveria. He was the absolute monarch of Latveria,a small country in the Banat region of Europe,surrounded by the Carpathian mountains,which bordered Hungary,Serbia,and Symkaria.

Latveria was one of the greatest military powers in the world,and only the United States,Kasnia,Bialya,and Russia surpassed it. With technology that could fell the most mighty of armies, and troops trained to peak potential,it was almost impossible to invade.

Doctor Doom,its monarch,had immense magical abilities. Recently,he had allowed the Legion of Doom to stay in his country,in exchange for odd jobs now and then, as well as a 3 percent share of any profits made.

Doctor Fate,as well as a good friend named Stephen Strange, had arrived in Latveria to investigate reports of magical monsters being revived, including the Hydra,the Minotaur,and Frost Giants.

"Doctor Fate,Doctor Strange. What brings the Sorcerers Supreme to Doom's proud and mighty nation?" Doctor Doom said, with a full squadron of Doombots and a Minotaur flanking him.

"Ask your friend with the horns,"Doctor Strange stated coolly.

"Ah,I thought you might ask about my new accomplices. My explanation is, how is Latveria supposed to keep up? With the United States' Justice League,China's new super team,and Russia's army of Rocket Red's,"Doom explained.

"The Justice League serves no one. We serve the entire world. In fact,we helped Latveria against the Makluan that attacked your country,"Doctor Fate replied.

"Also,if I'm not mistaken,doesn't Latveria have the power to topple entire nations?"Doctor Strange asked.

"You don't understand,Strange. Latveria needs to be able to rise above the rest of the world,"Doom answered stubbornly.

"We'll ask you nicely to return the creatures to their proper places,Doom,"Doctor Strange said.

"Never,sorcerer!"Doom roared,unleashing a light blue energy blast. Doctor Fate created an enormous per ankh, which absorbed the blast. The sorcerers moved forward.

"Eldritch flames, unleash yourself on these metal monstrosities!"Strange commanded. Magical flames ripped through the Doombots. Doom trapped Doctor Fate inside a mystical cube. Fate's power was much stronger however,and his magic ripped apart the cube from the inside.

Doctor Strange blasted the Minotaur with a purple blast of energy. The Minotaur stumbled backwards,but regained its composure,charging Strange. Doctor Strange forced the ground to rise,slamming the Minotaur into the ceiling. A grouping of tendrils lashed out at the Minotaur,restraining him.

"BY THE POWER OF AGAMOTTO! BANISH THIS FOE TO TARTARUS!"Doctor Strange said,his eyes an orange color,as he levitated above the ground. The Minotaur's form fizzled,and he was transported to hellish realm of Tartarus,to be tortured by Hades for an eternity.

Doctor Fate severely outmatched Doctor Doom. Lightning poured down on Doom,and the monarch of Latveria was almost down. However,he had an ace in the hole.

"Ugh!" Fate groaned,as Black Adam knocked him out from behind. Star Sapphire,Doctor Polaris,and P'andor rushed out,and Doctor Strange fled the battle.

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER

"I request your assistance. Kent Nelson was defeated by a team of villains in Latveria,"Stephen begged.

"Come to the Monitor Womb. Explain it to all of us,"J'onn said.

"So,Doctor Fate got beat up?"Flash bluntly stated.

"Yes. We were investigating reports of mystical creatures in Latveria. We angered Doom,and he assaulted us. Kent was about to defeat Doom when a flying man in a black and white suit with lightning on it ambushed him,"Doctor Strange explained.

"Black Adam,"Superman realized.

"Know him?"Green Lantern asked.

"Yes. When Captain Marvel first gained his powers,I helped him around in Fawcett City. He was apparently replacing Black Adam. He was teleported away by a magician,but apparently he's back,"Superman said.

"So,what were his powers specifically?"J'onn asked.

"It took me and Marvel to hold him off. The both of us could barely defeat him,"Superman stated gravely.

"We have a problem then,"Batman said,entering the conversation.

"Not only him. A woman in a pink costume with a gem on her forehead. A man in a blue and purple costume who could control metal. A person in a green bulky armor,with three glowing rectangles on his head,"Strange told them.

"Star Sapphire and Doctor Polaris,"Green Lantern realized.

"The last one sounds like a Prypiatosian. I'll have Ben and the Plumbers investigate,"J'onn said.

"What about Fate?"Strange asked.

"We'll get you some backup,"Shayera Hol said.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Ben,Gwen,and Kevin arrived in Latveria with Doctor Strange,Etrigan,and Firestorm. The Javelin landed on the plains of Stratmort, a city on the outer rims of Doomstadt.

"So,this is Latveria? Looks like Kansas to me,"Firestorm observed.

"Do not degrade your opponents. They may destroy you in a moment,"Etrigan rhymed,walking forward.

"Who's Dr. Seuss' evil twin over there?"Kevin queried.

"Jason Blood. A loyal soldier in the days of Camelot. He fell in love with the enemy,and was cursed to be the host of the demon Etrigan. Doctor Fate helped him gain permanent control over the demon,"Doctor Strange explained.

"Yet he can't stop rhyming,"Ben commented, which got him a glare from Gwen and Etrigan.

Suddenly,Black Adam,Metallo,Korg,and Blue Bowman emerged. "What the hell are you super-zeroes doing in Latveria,"Blue Bowman barked. When Earth Three's Oliver Queen was in college,he went out and started killing Coast Guard officials. Owlman had found him, and told him to aim higher. He did,and joined the Crime Syndicate of Amerika.

"Doesn't matter,"Black Adam said in response. Rushing forward,he attacked Doctor Strange. Strange retaliated with Eldritch flames,sending Adam backwards.

Blue Bowman shot an electrifying arrow, which impacted harmlessly against Gwen's force field. Growling in anger,the evil archer shot an explosive arrow, which was destroyed by a bolt of mana. Gwen flung her devastating bolts,and defeated Bowman.

A week or so after the battle with the alien plant that had created clones of Ben,Gwen,and Kevin,Azmuth had transported the wielder of the Ultimatrix to Galvan Prime. The plant that had invaded Earth was one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy. He told Ben to give congratulations to Jimmy Jones for finding its weakness. He also unlocked master control for Ben's watch,and enabled him to scan other species.

Back to the present, Ben was in the form of Fourarms, throwing punches with Korg. Korg lunged forward and decked Fourarms. Fourarms regained his composure,and grabbed Korg,hurling him onto the ground. Fourarms leapt into the air and landed,knocking the wind out of the rock creature, defeating him.

Metallo engaged Kevin. Firestorm was assisting from above, as he turned the ground beneath Kevin into adamantium to make him stronger, and was also firing atomic blasts at the robotic human. Kevin created a hammer,and decked Metallo in the face. Metallo sweep kicked Kevin onto the ground, but Kevin's adamantium body enabled him to easily get back up. Metallo growled,this wasn't going well. Kevin smirked.

"Heh. Hard to believe you almost beat Superman,loser,"Kevin snickered,and kicked Metallo,knocking the metallic villain down,unconscious.

"Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon!"Doctor Strange yelled,freezing Black Adam solid. Meanwhile,Etrigan stood at the edge of the battle.

"Hey,Captain Rhymes-A-Lot, would it have killed you to help us?"Firestorm asked, annoyed.

"You had the situation handled. I was scoping out a battle scenario. From what Dr. Strange told us, Latveria houses many supervillains. We may not have the resources to send the monsters back and rescue Fate,"Etrigan explained,not rhyming anymore. He had reverted back to Jason Blood,who did not rhyme nonstop.

"The Hydra is there,with a few of these...supervillains,"Strange stated, flying forward. Firestorm followed,and Gwen carried Jason and Kevin on a mana flying saucer. Ben used the form of Jetray to follow.

The Hydra monster was sent back to Tartarus by Doctor Strange. But Doctor Doom,with almost the entire Legion of Doom, was attacking them now.

"Leave Latveria! At once!"roared Doom,firing a pure stream of energy, tagging Jason Blood. Morphing into Etrigan onto the descent,he landed harmlessly. Doctor Polaris hit him with a pole, but Etrigan withstood it. Etrigan ran forward,and decked Polaris in the face.

Jetray blasted Giganta with a neuroshock ray before she could enlarge herself. Star Sapphire blasted Ben with a purple stream of light,but Ben changed into Chromastone, and absorbed her attacks harmlessly. He finally gained enough power,and blasted her down from the sky.

Two Face flipped his coin. "Heads,"he said,and fired his two pistols. Firestorm turned the bullets into water droplets and the gun into foam rubber. Firestorm blasted the criminal down.

Solomon Grundy clapped his hands. Kevin dodged the shockwave,and his adamantium form hammered into Grundy's face. Grundy grabbed the Osmosian, and hurled him at the wall.

"Somnus!"Gwen yelled, and forced Grundy to fall asleep. Killer Frost attacked her with a barrage of ice,but a quick mana shield blocked it. Backflipping backwards,she fired several mana bolts,which impacted against Killer Frost's icicles.

"Hey, frost bitch,leave her alone!"Kevin yelled, bashing into Frost with his shoulder. Gwen glared at him for the vulgar language.

As Eye Guy,Ben held off both Toyman and Blockbuster. Etrigan decked Blockbuster,so Ben could focus on Toyman. Narrowing his many eyes,Ben switched to Upgrade,and merged with Toyman's technology,using it against the insane villain.

Superwoman,Johnny Quick,and Barracuda entered the room. Upgrade,in the body of a robot nutcracker who's musket fired machine guns, was assaulted by the evil speedster.

"Geez,what's with the Justice League ripoffs?"Ben said,now as XLR8. XLR8 dashed forward,and struggled to keep up with Johnny Quick. XLR8 finally caught up,but Quick outmatched him in combat.

Ben slapped his chest, and a bright green light overtook him. He became a dark red, with sharp teeth like a raptor,and was constantly vibrating. Johnny Quick blanched,and dashed off. Suddenly,Ultimate XLR8 appeared instantly in front of him. Quick was frightened now. Ben's Ultimate Forms were immensely powerful,much more than him.

Ultimate XLR8 sweep kicked Quick,tripping him. The evolved Kineceleran grabbed the Australian speedster,and hurled him at the wall,making him collapse to the ground.

Kevin brawled with Barracuda. The ruler of Earth Three's Atlantis outmatched Kevin in combat. Kevin's brawl with Solomon Grundy had left him without his adamantium skin. So,Kevin was stuck with a steel skin since Superwoman had knocked out Firestorm.

Barracuda kicked Kevin in the face. Kevin stumbled backwards,but a quick deck to the jaw sent Barracuda stumbling. Kevin sighted a shield on the wall. The original shield of the war hero Captain America. Absorbing the metal on the shield, Kevin's body became stronger than ever.

"Oh yeah,this is awesome,"Kevin grinned. The vibranium enabled him to produce shock waves. Barracuda was hammered by shock waves,and was knocked out.

"I am so keeping this thing,"Kevin grinned,brandishing the Captain's shield.

Gwen was holding off Superwoman,the most powerful out of the trio. With the powers of the Amazons themselves,she was as powerful as Superman.

"Eradiko!"Gwen yelled. Superwoman yelled out in rage as magenta binds grasped her. Superwoman flexed her mighty muscles,and freed herself. Gwen created a mana shield,and blocked her punches.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"Superwoman roared.

"Facio Gravis!"Gwen yelled. Superwoman sank to her knees,the forces of gravity bringing her down.

"You worthless little..."Superwoman said,but did not finish as Kevin knocked her out with the shield.

"Kevin? What's with the shield?"Gwen asked.

"Souvenir,"he said nonchalantly. Gwen rolled her eyes and followed,as did Ben,now in his Humungousaur form after taking down Luminus, the last Legionnaire in the room.

Ben,Gwen,and Kevin woke up Firestorm, and quickly found Doctor Strange and Etrigan a few rooms over.

"It's over,Doom. Your creatures are gone,back to the pits of Tartarus where they belong,"Doctor Strange said firmly.

"Ah. Stephen. I believe you will find it is the opposite,"Victor Von Doom smirked.

"Demons of Denak!"he roared. An onslaught of clawed monsters emerged, assaulting the six heroes. Gwen created a mana shield,but the demons ripped through it.

"Thrasius!"Gwen yelled,creating magic shields around each of the six heroes. Etrigan gleefully tore into the demons,absorbing them into himself.

"Shackles of Sheol!"Doctor Strange yelled,shackling the demons with magenta bonds.

"Geez,with all the spells it's like a Dungeons and Dragons game,"Kevin cracked.

"Tempestus Impaetus!"Doctor Doom yelled. A white lightning burst rocketed down. Firestorm transformed it into oxygen,fortunately for the heroes.

"Didn't even know my powers worked on lightning,"he mused.

"Turbo!"Gwen yelled,as a tornado overtook Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom fell into a portal. More specifically, a portal designed like a per ankh.

"What did I miss?"Kent Nelson queried rather humorously.


	5. Along Came a Spider

Disclaimer-Characters belong to DC,Marvel,Cartoon Network

Along Came a Spider

NEW YORK CITY

"_Today on Daily Planet News,Latveria was revealed to have been housing numerous supervillains. Foes such as Sinestro,Metallo,Toyman,and others. Also,the mutants residing in Bayville,New York-,"_

Peter Parker switched the television off. It had been a hard day. Kraven the Hunter,a hunter who had chosen to hunt metahumans,had attacked a mutant. Peter had stopped him,but the villain had done a number on him.

Then,his day got worse,as the arsonist from Gotham City,Firefly,decided to pay a visit to New York City. He was relatively easy,but chasing the foe was the hardest part.

Lastly,a new villain called Prankster had shown up. A former show host had gone insane,and using some of Toyman's old technology,had created destructive toys. He was easily wiped out by Supergirl and Steel in Metropolis,so Spider Man had to deal with him in New York.

Now,he gleefully awaited a well-deserved sleep. Suddenly,his alarm which alerted him of criminal activity sounded. "Not now,for crying out loud,"Peter groaned. He was still in his costume,sans mask. Groaning,he put his mask on, and jumped out the window.

He noticed Star Sapphire,Blockbuster, Blood Eagle,and Copperhead attacking police officers and security guards at New York Harbor. Billy clubs and pistols were no match for Sapphire's shields and Blockbuster's strength.

Blood Eagle differed from his JLU counterpart,Hawkman,by having the appearance of a humanoid eagle. He had the powerful talons of a bald eagle,and the wings of one too. He wielded a mace and an axe, that both electrified themselves, and could shoot bursts of electricity.

A collection of plasma blasters,worth millions, was being shipped to Great Britain,France,and Canada. The four villains were supposed to intercept it, and take it to Latveria, to be sold to insurgents.

A guard with a billy club leapt at Copperhead, to be blasted by Star Sapphire. Blood Eagle's mace shocked three police officers to death. Blockbuster hurled a crate at a police officer, killing her instantly.

"Time to shine,"Spider Man thought, descending to Earth. Landing on Blockbuster's head, he knocked the powerhouse out with one hit,his feet too strong for the brute's head.

"Huh. I remember a kid like you on our Earth. Arachno Kid. We killed him,just like we'll kill you,"Blood Eagle grinned savagely,brandishing his mace.

Spider Man leaped above the Thanagarian murderer, and used his web slinging to barrel straight into Copperhead, the Legion of Doom's newest recruit. Copperhead was knocked out instantly. Suddenly,his Spider Sense alerted him of an oncoming projectile. Star Sapphire's energy bursts.

Leaping into the air, he descended. Star Sapphire scowled, and created a baseball bat, knocking the hero out of the sky before his Spider Sense could alert him of the danger. Blood Eagle took to the sky, to perform a brutal beatdown to the teenage hero.

Thankfully, Ray,Vixen,and Kyle Rayner,a Green Lantern who had joined the League, arrived.

Ray blasted Blood Eagle with a light burst, making the evil Thanagarian turn around in anger. With a peregrine falcon's air speed,Vixen decked Blood Eagle. Switching to an elephant,she brought Blood Eagle down to the ground. Hard.

Ray and Kyle flew to Star Sapphire. Deborah Camille Darnell, of the planet Pandina was the new Star Sapphire,after Carol Ferris was freed of it. Her other planetary origins gave her an exotic accent.

"Lantern! Halt yourself. Now!"she yelled, creating an arc of energy. Kyle's ring blocked it with a medieval style shield. Ray blasted a bolt of yellow energy at her, which she blocked with another blast. Deborah blasted Ray out of the sky. He was caught by a now revived Spider Man.

"Wow,the JLU's actually helping me out? Never knew I had the attention of the big leagues,"Spider Man joked.

"Believe it or not,the League's been monitoring your activities. We also wanted to help you with the supervillains here,"Kyle said.

"So,why are Captain Steroids and some Hawkman ripoff teaming up?"Spider Man asked,referring to Blockbuster and Blood Eagle.

"We think Doctor Doom,the ruler of Latveria was employing supervillains,"Kyle said, creating a robot, which decked Star Sapphire taking her down.

"Finally,we actually capture some of these chumps. Maybe J'onn can make use of them,"Ray said,now awake.

Unfortunately,a purple light teleported them all back to Latveria,courtesy of Tala.

"Well. This sucks,"Spider Man said.

"Got that right,webhead,"Vixen groaned.

"So,would you like to join the JLU,Spidey?"Kyle asked,changing the subject.

"Why not? It'll be fun to kick villain butt with Superman,Green Lantern,Captain Atom,and the others!"Spider Man smirked.

"Sorry. There probably won't be many missions with them. But,Flash is usually free,and he's awesome to hang out with,"Ray chimed in.

"I heard he was an infamous prankster,"Peter said.

"If you two have a prank war,I'll kill you both. I nearly lost it when Flash,Booster Gold,Hawk,and Plastic Man had a prank war,"Vixen sighed.

"It took Batman days to get that pink dye out of his armor,"chortled Ray.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"Spider Man said.

TWO HOURS LATER.

"So-Then Batman says 'Flash,get the bomb!' And then I say 'Why can't Black Lightning do it? He's the walking electrical socket!'"Flash snickered.

"That's nothing! I dyed Batman's costume pink!"Plastic Man said,which caused an uproar.

"Yeah,and he stuck you in his utility belt for two days!"responded Elongated Man.

"I remember going to my school,and putting glue on the teachers' seats,which I also glued to the floor. Now that was hilarious. Although,it doesn't beat a pink Batman,"chortled Spider Man.

"Once,I visited this reporter named Will Harangue. Really annoying anti-superhero guy. So I spray painted Superman's logo all over his office, then I wrote I love superheroes everywhere,"Ben Tennyson laughed.

"Ugh. I hate Will Harangue. He called me a timestream waste of space!"Booster Gold griped.

"Eh. I think Glorious Godfrey was worse,"Flash said.

"Hey, glee club, we got a report of Black Adam attacking Fawcett City!"Shayera Hol said,bursting into the room.

"Isn't Black Adam the guy that trashed Superman and that Shazam guy? If so,we're screwed,"Spider Man gulped.

"Haven't you fought supervillains before?"Shayera asked.

"Yeah, a guy with tentacles, a goblin with bombs and a rocket glider,and a thug who controls electricity. Not exactly League material,"Spider Man snorted.

"Whatever,kid. You're League now. Let's go,"Shayera said. Aztek,Rocket Red,and Tasmanian Devil followed the group.

"Where the heck is Superman?"Elongated Man asked.

"He's in space with Kyle and John investigating a new team of villains called the Red Lantern Corps,"Aztek answered.

"Well,to copy an 80's cartoon- Transformers,roll out!"Flash quipped,as they ran onto the teleporter pads

**Black Adam's attack keeps a good number of heroes busy. But is it all a distraction? Find out in The Trials of Fawcett City, coming to your computer screen soon!**


	6. The Trials of Fawcett City

Disclaimer-Marvel,DC,and Cartoon Network own everything. Major Quantum is an O.C. Based off of Captain Atom. He's my creation.

The Trials of Fawcett City

"RAAHHHHHHHHH!"Black Adam yelled out, sending the two protectors of Fawcett City,Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel,flying with a heavy backhand. Mary barreled through various automobiles, four alleys,and five skyscrapers before coming to a halt. Billy was hurled into the air, and landed on a petrol tanker,which caused an enormous explosion.

"Woah. Think we can beat that guy?"Spider Man paled.

"We have to try,"Shayera said. "Hey,ugly! Taste some Nth metal!"Shayera yelled,swinging her mace down on Black Adam. However,the 5,000 year old superhuman simply took the blow,his head swinging his head to the side. Narrowing his eyes,he fired an electrical burst. Hawkgirl was singed by the electricity. Mr. Terrific teleported her back to the Watchtower,where Doctor Mid Nite and the League's staff put her in the JLU clinic. Forty cots,each with proper medical equipment for curing serious injuries.

Rocket Red fired a barrage of missiles, each impacting against Black Adam. The despot easily withstood the missiles. Rocket Red tried a Gatling gun barrage,which did not work either. An electric burst fried the circuitry of Dmitri's armor.

Tasmanian Devil tried to dogpile onto Black Adam,but the lightning empowered villain elbowed the Australian in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, then decking him backwards. He morphed back into Hugh Dawkins,and fell unconscious.

Elongated Man wrapped himself around Black Adam, but the villain unleashed a torrent of electricity. Ralph Dibny's rubber body withstood the shocks, but eventually,it was too much. Elongated Man was flung backwards.

Flash dashed at Adam the second after. Carrying a large piece of gravel from someone's driveway, he bashed it into Adam's face at super speed, knocking the titan of power backwards. However, Adam caught him,being just as fast,if not faster. "Worm,"he scowled,hurling the speedster backwards.

"That's it,"Ben said. He reverted immediately into Ultimate Humungousaur. A merciless torrent of missiles peppered Adam. Booster Gold's energy blasts also helped in the blast. Fawcett City police officers joined in the torrent, as well.

Black Adam exited the explosions. Booster Gold's personal force field protected the two,but Ben reverted into Ultimate Cannonbolt,and charged Adam. The metallic Arburian Pelarota hammered into Teth Adam. Adam was knocked backwards. Then, he grabbed Ult. Cannonbolt, and hurled it into the sky.

Booster Gold,Aztek,Spider Man,and Plastic Man were the last standing heroes. Black Adam charged forward, taking down Booster Gold with one slap. Spider Man fired web pellets at Black Adam,but the superhuman ripped the pellets out, and clapped his hands,knocking Spider Man unconscious. Plastic Man rushed Adam,but the rubber jokester was knocked back by a side punch.

"Uh oh,"Aztek gulped,and flew into the sky. "Watchtower,we need back up! Immediately!"

Down on Earth,Cyborg,Crimson Avenger,Red Tornado,Black Lightning,Doctor Strange,Red Star,Fire and Ice,Vibe,Commander Steel,and a new recruit,Bivalvan, an alien who helped Ben Tennyson in the past arrived in a flash of light..

Aztek descended to Earth,right as Ben returned in the form of Jetray. Elongated Man and Flash awoke. It was going to be extremely difficult do deal with Black Adam.

That is,without Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel's help. So, while the JLU held off Adam, Black Lightning would try and rejuvenate the two. He found Mary sooner than Billy,and started charging her with electricity. Hopefully,that would help. But they would need help, fast.

Cyborg blasted at Adam with his sonic cannon,with help from Doctor Strange,Fire,Ice,Red Star,Vibe,and Aztek. Adam was driven back by the combined artillery,courtesy of the JLU. Adam walked forward,and unleashed a torrent of electricity. Ice,Red Star,and Vibe were KO'ed by the blast,and all but Doctor Strange were sent backwards.

"Sorcerer! You shall not best me again!"Black Adam yelled.

"Images of Ikonn!"Doctor Strange chanted. Suddenly,apparitions swarmed the villain. Black Adam was utterly and completely terrified. All the ghosts that he murdered haunted him,persuading him to die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Black Adam yelled in anguish,before falling into unconsciousness.

"Wow. All that work. And you do it in one hit,"Ben sighed.

LATVERIA

Victor Von Doom calmly sat on his throne. He was reviewing the threats to overall domination of the world. The Justice League would be taken care of shortly. After all,a death in their ranks would certainly decimate their morale. Then,a full on assault to kill them all.

Iron Man,the creation of Tony Stark,a billionaire playboy from New York City. Iron Man had already defeated many criminals, and had run afoul of the Legion of Doom a few times. However,one man was no match for his Legion. Luthor was just a pawn that would be eliminated. Soon,the Legion of Doom would take place.

Danny Phantom,a half ghost hero from the small town of Amity Park,Louisiana. Danny was arguably as powerful as the founders of the Justice League,only less experienced. Danny was,like all ghosts, weak against electricity,which disrupted their natural intangibility. All he needed was Livewire to perform a sneak attack.

The Fantastic Four,four super-beings who lived together as a family. They were a minor threat. All he needed was Black Adam to devastate their home,the Baxter Building,and they would be dead within minutes.

However,the largest threat were a group of mutants in Bayville,New York. One year ago,they repelled the omega-level mutant Apocalypse and his servants. Now,they had encountered the FOH,an alien race known as the Brood,and their own Jean Grey turning into the Dark Phoenix,resulting in the death of four thousand people in Bayville,as well as Wolfsbane,which increased anti-mutant sentiment.

They had thirty-one mutants residing at the X-Mansion. They were enormous threats,especially when two of them moonlighted as superheroes out in New York City.

"Luthor,"Doom said to the monitor.

"Yes,Dr. Doom?"Lex commented,eyebrow raised.

"Send the CSA to the X-Men. The full roster,"Doom said. While Black Adam attacked Fawcett City,the CSA had found fourteen of its former members.

Fiero and Frostbite,two evil Brazilian metahumans. Talon,Owlman's former sidekick,as well as Owlgirl. Karen Starr,also known as Ultragirl. Metalsheath,Annataz Arataz,Dyna Mite,Silver Cyclone,Australian Demon,Scream Queen,Elasti Man,Captain Super,and Vamp.

Now,the full roster of the CSA was about to attack the X-Men.

BAYVILLE,NEW YORK

It was a typical day at the X-Mansion. Scott,Rex,Circe,Spyke,Scarlet Witch,Iceman,and Magma were training in the Danger Room, as Wolverine oversaw them. The girls sans Tabitha and Polaris were gathered in the main room,gossiping,while everyone else was outside playing Mutant Ball.

Suddenly,a green flash of light blew off the front gate of the X-Mansion. All thirty-one residents were alerted.

"DLEIF ECROF!"Annataz shouted. Like her counterpart,Zatanna,she had to say words backwards in order to enact spells. A sparkling green force field engulfed the X-Mansion estate.

"Who the hell are you?"Wolverine growled,Beast,Avalanche,Cannonball,Polaris,Boom Boom,X-23,and Jubilee flanking him. The rest of the X-Men followed. Somehow detecting the signal,Supergirl,Captain Marvel,and Mary Marvel arrived as well due to a magical teleportation spell from Dr. Fate

"We're the Crime Syndicate of Amerika,branch of the Legion of Doom. And you're dead,"Superwoman said evilly,flying forward. Cannonball jetted forward,ramming into the evil Amazon. The Kentucky mutant stopped his flight,after seeing Superwoman buried in the ground. She would be down for at least an hour.

Fiero and Magma were evenly matched,until Gambit's cards knocked Fiero out. Transmutato choked Beast,Boom Boom,and Circe,but a blast of super breath knocked the shapeshifter backwards. Back to his normal form,Simon Stagg blanched. Supergirl decked him in the face,KO-ing him.

Barracuda took down Iceman. He was about to kill the cryokinetic when Wolverine burst at him,slicing into his arm. Storm short-circuited Silver Cyclone,but Power Ring blasted her out of the sky.

"Hehe,"Power Ring snickered. He suddenly gasped, as a searing burst of crimson energy pelted his back,courtesy of Cyclops,who had just used his optic blasts to take down Frostbite. However,he was taken down,as well as Angel and Havok, by Johnny Quick,who speedblitzed them. Scarlet Witch took him down with a hex bolt.

"Sissy! You're worse than Pietro!"Scarlet Witch roared.

Kara,the Marvels,and the X-Men defeated the CSA. However,Danielle Moonstar was suffering greatly from White Martian's time probe. "S-So much evil minds,"she whimpered.

"It's all right,Danielle. It's all right,"said Charles Xavier soothingly, trying to calm the teenage mutant.

"Well,that was fun,"Rex cockily smirked. His field name was Generator Rex,due to him being able to generate technology from his body.

"It sure was,"smiled his girlfriend,Circe,who's field name was Siryn. She could emit a sonic screech. When she did this,her mouth became that of a wolf's. It also emitted a frequency only heard by mutants.

"Well,we sure showed those JLU ripoffs who's boss!"cheered Multiple.

"Yeah,we did. But no time for celebrations. That was a distraction. The Raft just got busted open,"Supergirl revealed gravely.

"Hey,me and Circe will go!"Rex said,eager for a fight. Circe chuckled lightly and nodded her head.

"Alright,Scott,Kurt,Evan,Forge,and Beast,you go with them,"Xavier chuckled.

"Yeah,half the League is recuperating in the Watchtower,"Mary said sadly. Even Billy showed unhappiness,despite his annoyance with the League.

"We're sorry about Black Adam. He disappeared,so it was all for nothing,"Billy sincerely apologized.

"I just can't believe it. Shayera broke her right arm, and ruptured her wing. Vibe's body nearly had a heart attack,and Tasmanian Devil has two broken ribs. All for nothing,"Supergirl sighed.

"Hey,we have to help the League at the Raft. So,let's quit moping and get to it!"Rex said enthusiastically. The three had to admire his enthusiasm.


	7. Funerals

Disclaimer-Marvel,DC,and Cartoon Network own everything except Major Quantum and Metalsheath,who are my characters,analogues of Captain Atom and Iron Man from the CSA's world.

Funerals Part 1

Max Dillon, a villain with a shocking personality put on his costume oncemore, trading an orange jumpsuit for a green and yellow spandex costume which gave him electrokinesis.

"Oh,yeah,baby. Electro's back,"Max Dillon chuckled,his fists lightning up with a crackle. Rhino, a brutish man with the strength of two hundred men, and Shocker, a crook who could emit bursts of air pressure.

"Sure thing, shock box,"Rex snickered, hammering into Electro with his Smackhands. His BFS,or Big Fat Sword, swung around,and knocked Rhino backwards. Shocker was pierced by a rock from his Slam Cannon. Rex snickered,and flew off.

Captain Marvel flew around the facility. He noticed a man in a green costume,spinning like a tornado.

"So you're the famous Captain Marvel? Don't seem like much,"Whirlwind scowled.

Lex Luthor had sent Black Adam,Bizarro,Volcana,Cheetah,Metallo,and Solomon Grundy to the Raft to gain new recruits. They found the Wrecking Crew,four crooks with magical weapons. They were powerhouses,but not that strong. Also,they found Dr. Octopus and Green Goblin, two of Spider Man's foes.

Cheetah recruited Kraven the Hunter after defeating Nightcrawler from behind. But,there were unforeseen problems. Tala's teleportation spells that prevented anyone from leaving the Raft were disabled by Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange's magical blocks.

"What the hell?"Metallo gaped, as Tala's energy was not appearing to bring them back to the Legion of Doom.

"Alright, chumps. Here's the problem. Your pal Black Adam just kicked our asses. We're gonna take it out on you,"Cyborg said,flanked by almost all the heroes that had gone against Black Adam,and then some. The JLU had just entered the battle.

"And I will gladly kick them again,"Black Adam scowled,flying forward at the heroes.

Generator Rex,Spyke,Commander Steel,and Steel engaged the Wrecking Crew. Bulldozer charged forward,prepared to ram into Rex headfirst,but Rex created his motorcycle and knocked Bulldozer unconscious. Spyke rode his skateboard,and tripped Piledriver, but the villain decked Spyke in the face,knocking him out.

Steel outmatched the Wrecker with his hammer over the Wrecker's crowbar. Thunderball swung his demolition ball and knocked Steel backwards. Rex's whip lashed out at Thunderball,and took the villain down. Commander Steel decked Piledriver in the face,sending him stumbling. The villain relied on brute force with only his hands as weapons,while Hank Heywood III had the entire body as a weapon and proper training. He easily won.

Ice,also known as Tora Olafsdotter, frantically ran from Volcana, a fatal fiery woman who had plagued Superman in the past. An icicle barrage missed Volcana. Regaining her composure,Ice narrowed her eyes,and created an ice sled, flying into the air,kicking at Volcana. She knocked Volcana unconscious,but she started falling. Flash created a whirlwind,catching her,saving her.

"Thank you,"Tora said gratefully.

"No problem. Say,you up for dinner tonight?"Flash grinned.

"Back off,chump,"growled Guy Gardner defensively, a new Green Lantern who had joined the JLU.

Red Tornado,Aztek,Plastic Man,Bivalvan,and Booster Gold rounded up the escaped prisoners,but they found a horrifying sight.

Crimson Avenger was matched up against Venom. The oldest hero in the JLU, Crimson Avenger relied on pure skill and a gun that shoots gas pellets.

The gas pellets all missed due to the symbiote's agility,and the alien sliced a hole in the hero's chest,killing him. Venom swallowed his heart hole. "Blegh. Tastes like a giant dried out raisin,"Venom scowled.

"Monster!"Bivalvan yelled out, hammering Venom with a stream of water. The Orishan was tackled by Venom,but he ran right into Booster Gold's energy blasts.. The future glory hog continued the assault,until Red Tornado shoved him aside.

"Halt your fire. He is down,"the android droned. True enough,Eddie Brock's orange jumpsuit was all that remained of the frightening monster.

"Don't tell me what to do,Terminator!"Booster barked,walking away angrily. Crimson Avenger was one of the most respected heroes in the League,although some regarded him as simply an old geezer. Booster was one of them, and now he regretted it. The Avenger gave his life for crime-fighting.

"What's with the long faces?"Ben Tennyson asked as they exited, standing near the fallen bodies of Wrecker and Kraven.

"Crimson Avenger died fighting Venom,"Aztek said sorrowfully.

This received mixed reactions. Tora started to weep,as did Fire,Mary Marvel,and even the Flash. Guy Gardner even showed remorse. The others hung their heads in sadness.

ONE WEEK LATER

The villains had been interrogated by J'onn J'onzz,but no results had come up. Most of the League was focused on Crimson Avenger's funeral.

"My god,what are we going to tell his family?"Stargirl wondered.

"I dunno,chica,"Vibe said honestly,clutching his pacemaker,knowing he could die at any minute. Black Adam's assault sped up his heart extremely quickly. The pacemaker made by Stark Industries was the only reason he was alive.

"I do. Superman's going himself,with Hourman and Shining Knight,"Supergirl answered,flying into the lounge.

"That makes sense. Superman would bring some of his fellow former JSA colleagues,"Doctor Light said.

"'Fraid not. You forget,when Barry Allen died at the hands of the Imperium,they tried to make it better by having Hal Jordan visit his wife and son. That just reminded them of his other life they hated,"Obsidian said.

"My god,Todd's right. What will happen when they visit his granddaughter?"Black Canary blanched.

TRAVIS RESIDENCE

Carlyle Travis was a 17-year old metahuman with the capabilities of teleportation and intangibility,as well as being a crack shot with two pistols. The news of her grandfather's death, her only surviving relative, made her feel isolated and alone.

Superman,Shining Knight,and Hourman did their best to console the girl,but she was too wounded. Even a prideful warrior like Sir Justin felt immense sorrow for the teenage girl. She was following her grandfather's footsteps,and had joined Titans International as a trainee. Hearing the news stunned her greatly

"Just leave me alone,"she tearfully replied,shooing the three heroes out the door. Carlyle helplessly gazed at old pictures of her grandfather, reading about his near death experiences in the 1980's and 1990's,his peak. He had enjoyed a long life. She smiled for the first time in three hours. Ever since her 14th birthday,she had wanted to be just like her grandfather.

She gazed at the uniform her grandfather,her only guardian,had given her. A red undershirt,with a dark black jacket. A pair of jeans dyed red and black,with a domino mask.

"It suits you,"Lee Travis had stated to his 15 year old daughter.

"You're right,Granddad. It does suit me,"Carlyle smiled, putting the costume on. "Hello,world. Meet the Crimson Avenger,2.0,"

Carlyle walked out the door,smiling all the way. She teleported to the Watchtower.

Stunning the heroes in the lounge room. "Hello. I'd like to join,please?"she stated,smiling.


	8. Funerals Part 2

Disclaimer-Marvel,DC,and Cartoon Network own everything except Metalsheath and Major Quantum. Carlyle Travis is sort of an OC I own.

Funerals Part 2

A solid gold coffin,framed by mahogany wood, was carried by Superman,Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,Martian Manhunter,Carlyle Travis,Alan Scott,and Hourman to Metropolis Cemetery. Metropolis' civilians gathered around,witnessing the coffin of the first superhero be placed into the ground. Needless to say,Lee Travis' death caused a lot of confusion and grief.

Superman lifted the casket and slowly dropped it into the twenty foot grave Wally West and Jay Garrick had dug overnight. The casket descended into the grave. Hal Jordan,Kyle Rayner,and John Stewart used their power rings to shove a clump of dirt onto the ground. Doctor Fate created a wreath of flowers to cover the dirt.

Martian Manhunter engraved the headstone.

_R.I.P. LEE WALTER TRAVIS 1954-2011_

_Beloved grandfather,father,and hero to all_

J'onn J'onzz spoke at the funeral. "Lee Walter Travis was a brave man. Despite having no powers or years of training,he fought long and hard. This determination made him the great man that joined the Justice League three years ago. We mourn the passing of Lee Travis,also known as the Crimson Avenger,"

J'onn lead the chorus of 'Amazing Grace', and then the League dispersed.

Suddenly an explosion rang out. "I heard the geezer super-zero died. What's the matter? Couldn't handle his aching back?"Superwoman grinned evilly, as the entire Legion of Doom stood,with all the new recruits. Tala blasted Travis' grave, blowing it to smithereens.

"You bitch! How dare you destroy his grave!"Vixen snarled,immediately gaining an elephant's body mass,ramming into the CSA counterpart of Wonder Woman. The evil Amazon was hammered into an ice machine at a nearby store.

Kraven the Hunter used his knife to plunge at King Faraday. The government fired at the villain,but Kraven took him down with his wild fighting style. FBI agents and police officers alike were no match for the villains, since pistols,billy clubs,and tasers had no effect on the villains.

Nemesis rescued King Faraday from Kraven, and led the federal agent against Harley Quinn. The two's pistols rapidly fired,striking the jester in the stomach. Nemesis was tempted to kill her right then rather than send her back to Arkham Asylum.

S.T.R.I.P.E. rapidly unleashed a torrent of missiles at Metalsheath,but the villain short-circuited his armor. Thankfully,Metalsheath was distracted by Static Shock, the rookie hero from Dakota. The teenage Bang Baby hammered into Metalsheath with electric blasts. Metalsheath used his Gatling guns to fire at Virgil,but the teenager reflected the shots back at him,taking him down.

Annataz Arataz brutally took down Zatanna,nearly killing her. However, a fireball from Fire distracted the villainess.

"Gninthgil,"Zatanna weakly stated. A torrent of lightning rained down on Annataz, as well as Metallo and Bane,knocking them all out. "Leah,"she chanted, healing herself.

Commander Steel fought Blockbuster. The brute punched downwards, smashing the Super Soldier into the ground. Hank kicked upwards, sending Desmond stumbling. Commander Steel leaped into the air, and roundhouse kicked Blockbuster's face.

Doctor Octopus assaulted Speedy. The archer fired an explosive arrow,which was blasted with red energy from the tentacles. Speedy fired an arrow that expanded into a net,catching Ock,capturing him.

Joker walked jubilantly towards Gypsy. "Hi,girly,"he snickered. "How's about some laughs?"he cackled,spraying her with laughing gas. He then watched her laugh maniacally until she died.

"Well,that was hilarious!"the madman snickered. J'onn noticed this and scowled. He had pure anger on his mind.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"J'onn roared,his voice heard psychically as well,knocking out everyone in the room. The Legion was teleported back,but strangely Joker was not teleported back to the Legion of Doom swamp base.

"MONSTER!"J'onn yelled,decking the Joker. A surge of Martian vision pierced his chest. Joker was ready for his death, when J'onn retracted his fist.

"Why'd ya do that? I killed that brat of yours,"Joker asked.

"You aren't worth it,clown,"J'onn coolly stated, grasping Gypsy's body. He woke everyone up.

"Stop tap dancing in my skull,Rhino,"groaned Spider Man,waking up.

"Hey,what happened?"Beast Boy wondered.

"Gypsy is dead,"J'onn said sadly. Vibe collapsed to the ground in horror. Cindy was like a sister to him. Now she was gone. Vibe started weeping behind his sunglasses. J'onn put his hand on the youth's shoulder to comfort him.

"Might be a bad time,but there's a fleet of warships attacking the Watchtower. Personnel are fighting back,but they can't hold it off with the Watchtower's defenses for long,"Mr. Terrific stated grimly. He had not attended the funeral. He had stayed in the Watchtower,but had watched the funeral via monitor. He was extremely upset, as were the other Leaguers,as Crimson Avenger and Gypsy.

"On our way,"Superman said.

Superman,all three Green Lanterns,Captain Atom,Ray,Starman,Orion,Booster Gold,the Marvels,Starfire,Cyborg,Red Star,Blue Devil,Red Tornado,Rocket Red,and S.T.R.I.P.E ascended into the sky. The only Leaguers able to breathe in space and fly flew upwards. The spacecraft they were releasing would be hitting New York City,so the remaining League,X-Men,and any other helpful forces flew to New York City.

"Hold on,I got something,"Forge said in New York City,holding a box with a switch on it.

"Uh,Forge,what's that?"Nightcrawler asked warily.

"This is Project Vision. Devised the idea when I was in the Middleverse. A robot that runs on any solar power,"Forge grinned.

A yellow and green robot emerged. In shape,it resembled the form of the Martian Manhunter.

"Looks like J'onn,"Plastic Man mused.

Vision took off. It took a while for the League to accept his help,but the needed it. Danny Phantom also showed up. Starfire and Cyborg knew him,so he was accepted immediately. But, the warships finally arrived. Laser blasts were fired rapidly by the turrets. Mary and Billy flew forward,and tore through the turrets,as did Superman.

The others fired projectiles. Kyle created a large mechanoid, which pounded down on a warship,releasing those inside of it. Strange,monstrous insectoid parasitic creatures emerged. Orion charged forward,decking them and shooting them with his energy bazooka,enjoying the ravages of war.

Vision,Ray,Starman,Booster Gold,and Guy Gardner blasted energy at the creatures. Kyle created a copy of a Star Wars lightsabre,which cut apart some of the creatures.

"Kyle! Don't kill them!"Superman yelled.

"These are Broods. They're just overgrown bugs. They replicate and murder planets. If you want to spare them for Earth,by all means,"Kyle firmly stated. Superman agreed with that. A full onslaught of heat vision incinerated a whole ship.

"That felt surprisingly good,"Superman mused. Him and Vision stood back to back, blasting Broods with optical energy. John Stewart flew low,creating an enormous missile, which blew up an entire warship.

Rocket Red and STRIPE blasted the last warship with missiles,bullets,smart bombs,and lasers. Starman unleashed a star-shape energy blast. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Orion fired shots from his energy bazooka. Captain Atom unleashed radiation blasts. The onslaught ripped through the Brood.

"We won!"Kyle cheered.

"Don't be foolish,boy,"Orion scowled, gesturing to the boom tubes opening. Four times as many warships entered the atmosphere. The heroes knew they couldn't stand against that.

"Danny,try your ghostly wail,"Cyborg recommended.

"Doesn't work in space,"he said unhappily.

"Terrific. I'm authorizing a full onslaught of the Javelins,"he grimaced.

Fourteen fighter jets, armed with the best tech,emerged. Sixty-five warships engaged fourteen jets. The jets fired laser blasts,which caused minor damage to the warships overall. They were quickly obliterated,despite the smartest AI in the Milky Way Galaxy.

The League retreated to New York City. Ben Tennyson had called in the Plumber's Helpers,their Anodite grandmother Verdona,and Ra'ad and Galapagus,two aliens that owed Ben a favor for saving their lives. The Titans called in every member they had, and SHIELD ordered their forces to be stationed about five thousand feet above the air,with Supergirl,Phoenix,Ra'ad, and Iron Man accompanying them. The War Machine armor stood as well.

Brood forces started descending. Bullets,missiles,smart bombs,heat vision, telekinesis,repulsor rays,and electricity assaulted their warships. Four warships were downed before the defense was driven backwards.

"Ground team,it's all you guys,"Iron Man said unhappily,wishing he could have done more.


	9. Brooding

Disclaimer-All characters are property of Marvel,DC,Cartoon Network,Nickelodeon,or me.

Brooding

The warships descended to Earth. Laser turrets unleashed a merciless onslaught on New York. STRIPE,Steel,Rocket Red,and the War Machine armor retaliated with a torrent of missiles,bullets,lasers,and smart bombs.

War Machine's shoulder cannons rammed into a group of Broodlings,killing them with an enormous explosion. The armor,remote controlled by James Rhodes, brutally assaulted all forces exiting the ships.

"The Brood are parasites. They attack another sentient being,use their form until it runs out. Oh,and they retain the skills of those they possess,"Kyle informed them,creating a baseball bat and swinging at the Broodlings.

"Is there a cure?"Superman asked,incinerating a group of turrets with his heat vision.

"No,whoever is taken over is permanently brain dead. J'onn could probably revive them,but it would take him years to get them all recovered,"John Stewart said,joining in on the conversation. He blasted at the Broodlings with a pirate cannon construct.

"All right,all friendly forces, don't let the Brood possess you. You may never recover if they do,"Superman said on the JLU communicator.

"Well,this is a cheery situation,"Beast Boy quipped from across the battlefield. He morphed into a hummingbird,and flew towards a group of Broodlings that were heading towards a family. Transforming into an tyrannosaurus Rex, he descended,crushing all of the Broodlings.

"Thank you,"stammered the father,leading his family away from the battle.

Argent,a member of Titans International, flew into the air. Sighting a warship,she created a group of crimson daggers,which all impacted on the ship. Some killed Broodlings that were in the way.

Vibe created shockwaves that knocked Broods backwards. Tasmanian Devil decked many, and crushed some to death. However, he was tagged by Broods. They prepared to possess him,but a burst of flame saved his life. Gazing to his right, he saw Beatriz DaCosta, aka Fire. She winked at him, and then returned to frying the parasites.

Galapagus, a Geochelone Aerio, flew into the air,using his body as a fan to shield a police officer. "Thanks. But,if I may ask, what are you? You don't look like any of the superheroes I've seen,"the officer said.

"I'm not from this galaxy. That may be the reason,"the turtle-like alien said calmly,flying off.

Booster Gold,Kevin Levin,Red Tornado,Ra'ad,Iron Man,Gambit,Rogue,and Forge cleared an area,making sure the Broods were blocked from exiting via a certain area. Iron Man and Booster kept the skies clear of any of the parasites,with Tornado's help,who's wind bursts kept the Broods back,while the aforementioned heroes kept them back with energy blasts and repulsor blasts. Ra'ad's electricity also kept the sky clear.

Kevin,Rogue,Gambit,and Forge used their abilities to keep ground forces at bay. Kevin's vibranium skin and shield gave him immunity to Brood possession, and charged into battle. Rogue high-fived almost every hero on the battlefield. This gave her immense power.

Rogue flew forward,and with incredible speed,she plowed through almost eighty Broodlings before they caught her. However,she unleashed a full on mana blast, which knocked ten backwards,sending them flying.

"Chere sure is tearing them up,"Gambit commented,sending a Jack at a Broodling.

"Got that right,"Forge agreed,firing shots from his laser blaster on his right arm,which was broken in the fight with the Dark Phoenix.

TWO BLOCKS OVER

Static,Gear,Firestorm,Commander Steel,and five new recruits held the line against the Broods, as well as a few of their robotic creations. Possibly from worlds they conquered. The new recruits,named Apache Chief,Samurai,Golden Pharaoh,El Dorado,and Black Vulcan, were all former members of the Global Guardians, an international team who helped out wherever the League couldn't. Fire,Ice,and Tasmanian Devil were former members of the Guardians.

El Dorado created an illusion of a Hydra, which held off the Broods. His illusions could fool all senses,including touch,so the Broodlings had to physically attack it. He allowed them to defeat it,but an illusion of a fiery inferno sent them backwards...right into a barrage of atomic blasts,explosions,electricity,golden energy beams,and wind.

Samurai's powers used to be uttering words and using the powers. Now,he could only use four powers,but he held his own without the armada of powers. Samurai flew through the sky alongside Black Vulcan,and the two eliminated Broodlings everywhere with fire and electricity.

However, a platoon of Sentinels,mistaking the superheroes for Broodlings was attacking. Almost four hundred flew across New York City,attacking heroes.

Static and Black Vulcan peppered the Sentinels with electricity. Firestorm tried to transmute them,but they were strangely resistant to his power.

"My powers don't work on them!"Firestorm yelled in frustration. Firing a nuclear blast,he blinded a Sentinel briefly. The Sentinel program had been the predecessor to the Sentry program. The Sentry program was switched back into the Sentinel program.

A Sentinel blasted Firestorm,knocking him out, unconscious. It also used plasma blasters to tear into Broods. Apache Chief decked a Sentinel,sending it stumbling. A barrage of missiles pierced into the Native American giant,sending him stumbling. Samurai took over,creating a barrage of flames to fend the enormous robots off.

"POWER OF THE PYRAMIDS!"Golden Pharaoh yelled out, and a burst of energy rippled out,knocking all the Sentinels off their feet. The League looked at him in awe.

"My ultimate attack. Reserved for emergencies,"Ash Halberstam explained.

"Well,that certainly kicked some ass,"Commander Steel smirked.

CENTRAL PARK

Superman,Red Star,Bivalvan,Johnny Thunder and Thunderbolt,Ben Tennyson,Hawkman,and Blue Devil entered the battlefield.

The Queen Brood flew high above. "Humans,"She hissed. "We claim this world as the Brood's! Prepare to be assimilated!"

"Yeah. Not going to happen,Queen Bee,"Ben quipped,morphing into Heatblast. The Pyronite used flames to assault Queen Brood. The insectoid dodged it with incredible speed. She started to change into a human female in a red and yellow spandex costume.

"Fool! We wiped out half the Pyronites,one will not stand a chance against us!"Queen Brood shouted, blasting yellow energy at Heatblast. Ben gulped,and changed into Ampfibian, and shocked her,sending her backwards. With super speed, she decked Ampfibian,knocking Ben unconscious. Ampfibian reverted back to Ben.

The Thunderbolt emerged, and assaulted Queen Brood with electricity. The alien conqueror charged Thunderbolt,but was peppered by radiation blasts from Red Star. Blasting Red Star,she charged Thunderbolt,but he was uncannily lucky,and dodged every punch,kick or blast. It was infuriating, to say the least.

"Leave him alone,Brood,"Bivalvan said,grasping Queen Brood with his exoskeleton arms. Hawkman and Blue Devil battered her with their weapons. Queen Brood was suffering from their weapons because of their magical nature.

An enormous orange scorpion like creature emerged from the body of the human female, and charged Superman, trying to possess him. Bivalvan stopped her with a jet of water.

"Uh,where am I?"the female asked. She explained her name was Carol Danvers,that she was an Air Force pilot kidnapped twenty years ago by the Brood,who were planning an invasion of Earth. They experimented on her,and she was their secret weapon. They had not planned on the JLU,however.

"And I would like to join the Justice League,"Ms. Marvel finished.

"We could always use some more powerhouses. I'm sure you'll get along well with Captain Atom. He was in the Air Force as well,"Superman commented.

"Hey,Supes,mind if we join too?"Captain Marvel asked jovially,Mary at his side.

"I would like to join as well,"Galapagus said. "I am very interested in this planet's culture,"

"Heck,the more the merrier,"Superman chuckled

**NEXT TIME ON JUSTICE LEAGUE LEGIONS COLLIDE**

**Chapter 10-Batman deals with a breakout at Arkham of his lesser known rogues gallery,while three teenage heroes find out about a surviving Cadmus lab.**


	10. Obscure Thrills

Disclaimer-For crying out loud,read the past chapters for descriptions. It gets annoying to type that Marvel,DC,Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon own everything.

Obscure Thrills

Firefly cackled insanely, diving between the skyscrapers of Gotham City,New Jersey. His jetpack enabled him flight, and he wielded an M-2 Flamethrower,which he used in his crimes as a thrill seeking arsonist.

Around him,Roxanne Sutton,also known as Roxy Rocket, rode her trademark rocket, and dived beside him. Diving right in front of a train, then between two automobiles,her thrill seeking nature was almost satisfied. However,it would always hunger for more.

Below,Orca, a scientist who experimented on herself and gained the characteristics of an orca, was robbing stores below. She was accompanied by the Shark,a tiger shark that mutated due to unstable nuclear waste,and ran afoul of Green Lantern and Batman.

Former Joker henchmen Punch and Judy used their clown technology to rob many banks,and simply create chaos as well. Mr. Zsasz, a serial killer who made a tally on his body with his knife for every person he killed, eagerly rampaged, adding fourteen more tallies to his body by the end of the day.

Killer Moth had mutated in a horrific monster after his encounters with the Teen Titans,and called himself Charaxes. His acidic spit tore through the pavements of Gotham.

Chaos like this was abundant now,after a mysterious force broke free almost every villain in Gotham. Penguin,Deadshot,KGBeast,Hush,Mad Hatter,Anarky,Clock King,and Plastique had mysteriously vanished,although rumors had it that Lex Luthor had villains recruiting for the Legion of Doom in Gotham.

The Batwing flew through the air,hitting foes with missiles and batarangs. Sportsmaster from below hurled a fastball at Batman,although the sports-loving villain really had a bomb in the baseball. The Batwing's right wing came off,and the jet descended. Batman ejected,frowning. Who could have released all of these villains?

Landing,he immediately noticed Electrocutioner,Captain Stingaree,and Kite Man. Electrocutioner charged forward,the brute landing a punch. The punch released an electric charge,forcing Batman to stumble.

_I'm getting older,_he thought to himself. Kicking Electrocutioner's hip,he distracted the villain. Chopping his neck,he forced the brute to gag. Finally, Batman did a roundhouse kick,taking him down.

"Watchtower to Batman,"Mr. Terrific's voice came on.

"A little busy right now,"Batman said, using his extendable glider to catch up with Kite Man.

"Do you want reinforcements?"Terrific asked.

"It would be helpful,"Batman reluctantly answered,dodging a kite bomb from the villain he was pursuing.

"Understood. Red Tornado, Aquaman,Plastic Man,Green Arrow,and a new member named Blue Beetle are on their way,"Terrific said.

Batman didn't like asking for JLU assistance,because if superheroes appeared in his cities,villains would surely follow. Therefore,he kept a low appearance,Robin and Batgirl did the same.

Batman descended,arriving next to Green Arrow,who took down Captain Stingaree with his signature arrow. The boxing glove arrow. It was a little corny,he had to admit,but it got the job done. He described it as 'punching someone from fifty feet'

"What's the situation?"Ollie asked, firing an explosive arrow which impacted near Orca,who was brawling with Aquaman.

"Almost sixty supervillains were freed from Stonegate Penitentiary and Arkham Asylum. Me,Robin,and Batgirl were trying to contain them,"Batman stated, firing his grappling hook,which grabbed onto Roxy Rocket's rocket.

"Why hello,Batman! Here for some Roxy time?"she asked, in a ferocious tone.

"Sorry,"he said brusquely,handcuffing her. Jumping off,he was caught in a trampoline made by the rookie Blue Beetle. Jaime Reyes had discovered an alien scarab that gave him the ability to produce almost any brand of technology. He was basically a living Swiss army knife,only with even more options.

Jaime dropped them off by the police station. The SCU had arrived from Metropolis.

"You with the League?"Maggie Sawyer asked, firing her gun at an escaped human prisoner,hitting him in the leg. Two police officers captured him in two arm-clamps.

"Yeah. New recruit,"Blue Beetle answered.

"What can you do?"Maggie asked, firing at the Planet Master. However,he switched to the speed of Mercury,and dodged the bullets. He rushed Maggie,but a shot from Blue Beetle's energy cannons knocked him backwards. However, the strength of Jupiter enabled him to grasp the ground,regaining his composure.

"I'm basically the Swiss Army Knife of superheroes,"Jaime replied.

"Anyone with you?"Maggie asked.

"Batman,with his sidekicks. Green Arrow,Red Tornado,Aquaman,and Plastic Man,"he responded.

"OK. And they sent you with them?"Maggie shook her head. The SCU followed. They took down thirty three of the escaped costumed criminals,and forty-two of the regular criminals.

Red Tornado blasted Kite Man out of the sky,taking him down. Planet Master had chosen a challenge,and had attacked Green Arrow and Aquaman,who had taken down Shark and Orca.

The Emerald Archer and the King of Atlantis combined their assaults. Aquaman's hook failed to pierce Planet Master,as the speed of Mercury helped him dodge it. He then used the winds of Neptune to trap the duo against the wall.

"Not good,fish face,"Green Arrow grunted,as he hoped the window behind him wouldn't break.

Thankfully, the winds started turning against Planet Master, sending the rogue sprawling. Red Tornado descended from the sky.

"Thanks,Tornado,"Arrow panted, as he got up from the ground.

"Planet Master is arguably the strongest of Gotham's villains. He's a mutant who can harness the powers of the planets,"Maggie Sawyer explained,walking up with the Special Crimes Unit following her.

"Makes sense,"Plastic Man said, with Abbatoir,Punch and Judy,and King Tut all in a bag extending from his back. Atomic Man fired an optical blast at him from behind,but a hole opened in the elastic hero's body,so it passed right through him. Plastic Man slapped Atomic Man,taking him down.

"Hey,what's with the light show by the astronomer on steroids?"Green Arrow asked,pointing an electrifying arrow at Planet Master.

Suddenly,Planet Master jetted off,his body lighting up like a comet. Going as fast as one himself, he was not surprised at all to find his body being teleported to Latveria. He was one of the villains Luthor was recruiting.

"Well,that sucks,"Jaime said, with Egghead,Ten Eyed Man,and Firefly in his claws. The SCU worked fast to get them in restraints. However,Firefly disappeared, as did Electrocutioner,Charaxes,and Zsasz.

"Dammit,"Green Arrow hissed.

"Thanks for the help,"Batman said bluntly. Robin and Batgirl stood behind him.

"No problem,Bats. Hey,we sure were Brave and the Bold back there!"Plastic Man said, maintaining a strong, heroic form,with fists on his hips,and an oversized chin,as well as a hairstyle similar to Superman.

"Can it with the cheesy lines,stretch,"Green Arrow snorted. "Watchtower,beam us up,"

WATCHTOWER LOUNGE ROOM

In the Watchtower lounge room,there was a table with a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em robots game, as well as arcade games featuring PacMan,Mario Bros,and Donkey Kong,etc. Four plasma screen televisions, plus fourteen of the newest computers, and a shelf filled with the newest laptops.

Four pool tables, two air hockey games,and two soda machines,for Coke and Pepsi respectively. Ben Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson,and Kevin Levin were sitting with Victor Stone aka Cyborg and Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee at a hovering table, which could be adjusted. During the Prank Wars,Flash had sent many heroes careening all around the Watchtower with the help of Ted Kord,an inventor who helped out the League sometimes.

"So, then Control Freak says 'I will destroy you all!'. And I say 'How about you destroy your B.O.?"Cyborg snickered,getting laughs from all five around him.

"Ben Tennyson,please report to the Monitor Womb immediately,"Martian Manhunter's voice came on the intercom.

Reverting to Jetray,Ben flew to the meeting room,which was referred to as the Monitor Womb.

"Sup,J'onn. What's the mission?,"Ben asked.

"Two of the X-Men were kidnapped by Sentinels. We're worried they may be experimented on for their biological nature,"J'onn explained.

"But they're mutants. Don't they all share the X-Gene?"Ben wondered.

"Not Rex and Circe. They are amnesiac superhumans who's powers come from nanites in their bloodstream. They are products of Cadmus Labs. They likely wish to reclaim old experiments,"J'onn stated.

"They took Galatea's body,the Ultimen,and even Volcana. A villain named Mr. Twister was released in the prison break of Gotham earlier today, and he was another of their creations. X-23 of the X-Men was also taken,even though she was made by Hydra,"

"So,you want me to go solo?"Ben asked incredulously. "Against all those guys? Sorry,but I can't do that,even with master control,"

"You'll have help. Titans Boston will be assisting you, and I have a reservist named Danny Phantom helping you,"J'onn answered plainly. "Now,I have to send backup to Fire,Vibe,and Bivalvan in Denver,Colorado,"

Ben and Danny arrived in Boston. The four members of Titans Boston emerged.

Cody Driscoll, codename Risk. His senses,speed,and strength were six times as strong as a regular human's. He also knew martial arts,due to personal training with Nightwing,who sometimes helped out the new Titan recruits.

Deborah Morgna,codename Sun Girl. She could harness the power of the sun,and project it into fire and heat. Her flames had been able to make Superman wince in a training fight between Superman and Titans Boston.

Malcolm Duncan, also known as Herald. His Horn of Gabriel enabled him to open interdimensional portals, and project sonic blasts. He also had martial arts knowledge from his training with Shazam,who had created the Horn of Gabriel.

Rosabelle Mendez, also known as Pantha. She was the product of Cadmus Labs, and they had been attacked by Sentinels. Fortunately, the team had fended them off. She had human/panther physiology,enabling her with the panther's capabilities.

"So,you guys are Titans Boston,"Ben said.

"Yeah,we are,"Herald said,outstretching his right hand. Ben shook it,pleased to meet fellow teenage heroes.

"So,we gotta go to Cadmus Labs. They officially disbanded after the Apokoliptan invasion,but they reformed secretly. They kidnapped some metahumans, and we have to save them,"Ben explained.

"I know those bastards. They turned me into this,"Pantha hissed, pointing at her furry skin and her tail.

"Don't worry,Rosa. We'll show them what happens when you mess with the Titans,"Sun Girl said,a flame lighting in her hand.

CADMUS LABS

"Alright. Herald,Risk,you're with me. Danny,you take Sun Girl and Pantha. Danny's team will distract Cadmus,while we find the detainment areas, and free whoever is being held captive,"Ben instructed.

"Alright,let's go,"Cody Driscoll said,eager for combat.

Danny took to the sky,blasting down ectoplasmic bursts,causing many explosions. A heavy punch from below sent him flying.

Three Galatea clones burst at him. Danny smirked,and multiplied to three clones himself. His two duplicates attacked Galatea.

Danny 1 decked Galatea in the face,but a burst of heat vision sent him sprawling backwards. Danny 1 recovered,and unleashed several ectoplasmic bursts. Galatea dodged them all,and dived forward. The half ghost turned intangible, and sent her flying into the carbonadium wall,knocking her out.

The other Danny's defeated Galatea with a combo of ice powers and ghost rays,as Danny called his ectoplasmic bursts. The three Galatea's awoke from their trance.

"Ugh,what happened?"one of them asked.

"You were mind controlled,"Sun Girl explained. She had been taken down by a Galatea clone,as was Pantha

"All right. No one messes with the Stepford Cuckoos,"the first one growled.

"So what can you guys do?"Danny asked.

"We're clones of the original Galatea. Only we have massive telepathic abilities on a widespread scale,rivaling Charles Xavier or the Martian,"the second one explained.

"By the way,I'm Irma,this is Phoebe,and Celeste,"the third one,Celeste explained.

"OK,guys,let's go!"Danny ordered,his lower body becoming an ectoplasmic tail. He took to the sky. Sun Girl and Pantha used anti-gravity devices invented by Cyborg to fly with Danny and the Cuckoos.

Ben,Herald,and Risk engaged in combat with the Ultimen,a team of super-beings created by Cadmus Labs a year and a half ago to engage the League in warfare. Long Shadow,one of their members,had left them for the League. Unfortunately,his cellular degeneration left him dying with two months to live. Thankfully,Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange managed to temporarily save his life with the aid of magic. He would live for thirty more years until death.

"OCTOSTRIKE!"Ben shouted,morphing into a Chimera Sui Genesis. He had scanned the form of Vilgax six years ago on his summer vacation. He could morph into Vilgax,as well as many of his allies and enemies he had encountered.

Wind Dragon blasted down at Ben with a wind burst. Octostrike clapped his hands, creating a shockwave. Wind Dragon was knocked down off his wind gust, and crashed into Juice, who was engaging Herald.

Risk attacked Shifter,who turned into a cheetah. Downpour assisted, turning into a water being. Downpour lashed out with water whips, while the cheetah slashed at Risk. Risk kicked Shifter in the face,sending her sprawling,making her revert to human form.

Downpour growled in anger. Suddenly, she felt herself be controlled by an unknown source. She soon found out. Ben,in the form of Water Hazard was controlling her. She reverted back to Downpour and surrendered.

"So,the Ultimen,huh? Wonder who the others ran into,"Risk mused. However,before they could talk to any of the Ultimen,their bodies started to disintegrate, leaving charred skeletons and remnants of spandex costumes.

"My god,"Herald gasped.

"Come on. We gotta find Rex,Circe,and the villains,"Ben said. Herald used the Horn of Gabriel to transport the trio to the location of the other team.

After explaining the deaths of the Ultimen and the arrival of the Stepford Cuckoos,the team set off. They arrived at the detainment areas, but six enormous brutes soon met them. Growling like wild berserkers,they charged at the teenage heroes.

The Cuckoos took three brutes in combat,while Ben morphed into Fourarms and charged at one,despite being shorter by three feet. Danny engaged another,while Titans Boston engaged another.

Phoebe brawled with a brute,outmatching it in pure strength and speed. Also,telepathic assault severely limited the brute's fighting style. Celeste and Irma used the same route to the defeat their brutes.

Ben decided Fourarms wasn't the best to challenge his brute and morphed into Armodrillo. The Talpaedan form charged. Being punched by one of Armodrillo's species was like being punched a hundred times. When Ben punched the brute, his fist pounded into it like a jackhammer,creating the feeling of a hundred punches.

Danny used ghost rays to blind his foe,then dove down, and used superhuman strength to send his brute backwards,right into an electric cell wall,shocking it to death. Unlike the others before him,he used strategy to defeat his opponent.

Herald created a portal to the Sun with his Horn of Gabriel. It emitted heated flames, incinerating the brutish berserker. Sun Girl was also powered up by the onslaught.

Ben morphed into Ampfibian and unlocked all of the cells.

"Why thank you. I'm sure the Legion of Doom was getting worried,"Volcana cackled. Mr. Twister had no idea where to go,but he knew he shouldn't go with the heroes. He had encountered the Titans many times before. He followed Volcana to Latveria.

"Thanks,guys. Sorry about the whole thing you guys had to go through to save us,"Rex apologized. Circe nodded her head in agreement.

"S'ok. Hey,who are the guys over there?"Ben asked,gesturing to a variety of freakish monsters.

"Those are EVO's. Four years ago,Cadmus was experimenting with prototype nanites. They created all of us. Meet Sqwydd,Cricket,Tuck,Breach,Skalamander,Quarry,No Face,and Biowulf,all EVO's like me and Circe,"Rex said,widening his arms to show his fellow EVO's.

"Experimentation on humans. Might be enough to shut Cadmus down,"Ben said.

"But,it's great to meet you guys. Anyone here want to join the Titans or the Justice League?"Herald asked.

Sqwydd,Cricket,and Tuck all agreed to join the Titans. Skalamander and No Face simply walked away. Biowulf,No Face,and Breach decided to join the JLU.

WATCHTOWER

"Daddy!"the Stepford Cuckoos squealed,hugging Superman.

"Someone want to give me an explanation?"Superman groaned.


	11. Latverian Lordship

Disclaimer-I own nothing except a few OC's.

Latverian Lordship

_**YORK MILITARY BASE,STRASTURT,KASNIA**_

Commander Agoston Ambrus gasped at the oncoming army. His troops were frightened as well. Kasnian forces were usually some of the bravest in the European Union,but they were awestruck by the army facing them.

Thousands of robots,each with the appearance of Victor Von Doom,monarch of Latveria, emerged,followed by almost thirty beings with unusual spandex costumes.

"Gotta say,Luthor did a pretty good job picking this place.. Always wanted to help take over a country,"Deadshot said, hiding behind a squadron of Doombots.

"I would agree with you,but it was Dr. Doom that chose this area to conquer,"Mr. Twister said from above. Created by Project Cadmus as an attempt to counter the League's Red Tornado,Twister gained a villainous edge and encountered many of the teams of Teen Titans scattered around the globe.

Giganta towered above the army,keeping a clear eye of any threats. Kasnian military troopers marched forward. Thirty soldiers with bazookas fired their shots. Sinestro blocked the bazooka shots with his power ring,then created a group of knives,hurling them at the shooters,killing them instantly.

"Good job,boss,"said Arkillo, an alien Sinestro recruited for his new project. The Sinestro Corps. Arkillo had a yellow power ring,just like Sinestro. Jonathan Crane,also known as Scarecrow,had eagerly volunteered for the ring as well. Scarecrow now had his fear gas and the Yellow Power Ring.

Down below,Clayface trampled through regular infantry,creating clay hammers to pummel them. Regular bullets caused no harm,and even grenades had no effect. Sandman did the same,only with sand maces.

All of the nation's helicopters fired rounds of Gatling guns upon the Legion of Doom and the Doombots,but the Doombots fired back with energy pulses,which downed the helicopters with only eighty eight Doombot losses out of five thousand Doombots.

The nation's five hundred tanks fired mercilessly on the Doombots,destroying 1,433 before being wiped out by the Legionnaires and Doombots. Giganta was taken down, as was Metallo,Bane,and the Top. Roscoe Dillon was murdered instantly by the onslaught,turned into a charred skeletal corpse.

Military weapons were destructive,but the Doombots were even worse,with weapons that leveled tanks in one shot,Gatling guns with infinite ammo thanks to Dr. Doom's spells, and missile launchers of their own. They could also adapt to any situation,much like Professor Anthony Ivo's android,also known as Amazo. Not to mention the Legionnaires' awesome powers.

Tala helped Bane,Metallo,and Giganta recover. The Legion marched forward,and destroyed the country's primary military base.

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**_

On the Watchtower,Michael Holt grimaced. He knew the Kasnians would need assistance. He also knew a powerhouse who would especially like to help them. "Diana,please report to the Monitor Womb,"

"What's the problem?"she politely asked,arriving momentarily.

"Kasnia is being invaded by Dr. Doom's army of villains,"Terrific said,preparing himself for the worst.

"WHAT! THAT INFERNAL SERVANT OF HADES!"she roared,then calmed down somewhat. "Send me down there immediately!"

"You'll need help. I'll send as many Leaguers as I can to assist you,"he stated.

Kevin Levin,Tasmanian Devil,Vixen,Hawkman,Waverider,Big Barda,and Black Vulcan immediately arrived. Vigilante,Ray,Black Lightning,Blue Beetle,the Stepford Cuckoos,Shayera Hol,Blue Devil,Carlyle Travis,Fire,Beast Boy,Captain Atom,and Green Arrow arrived next. S.T.R.I.P.E.,Sand,Atom Smasher,Red Star,Aquaman,Starman,Quarry,and Long Shadow finally arrived after that.

"All right. Listen up. We're going into hostile territory. We'll be up against approximately 4200 enemies. If you want to back out,feel free,"She stated. No one backed down.

"Terrific. Use the Zeta Beam Transporter. Now,"she firmly ordered.

_**VOJVODINA,KASNIA.**_

Wonder Woman immediately split the roster into teams. She took Vixen,Tasmanian Devil,Big Barda,Ray,the Stepford Cuckoos,Shayera,Fire,Black Vulcan,Atom Smasher,Red Star,Starman,and Long Shadow to the main area where the Legion was, to hopefully hold them off.

Aquaman led Beast Boy,Black Lightning,Blue Beetle,Blue Devil,Captain Atom,Carlyle Travis,Green Arrow,Hawkman,Kevin Levin,Quarry,Sand,S.T.R.I.P.E.,Vigilante,and Waverider to the main castle. While Princess Audrey and the Royal Family was evacuated with the guard of Waverider and Hawkman, the rest would defend the palace with the assistance of the remnants of the Kasnian military.

At Vojvodina, the Stepford Cuckoos,Fire,Red Star,Ray,and Starman tore through the Doombots,decimating two thousand within minutes. However,they soon adapted. Fire,Ray,and Starman were forced to retreat as their powers were useless against the Doombots now.

The Cuckoos and Red Star finished the job. Fire and Volcana took to the sky. They both knew how useless their fire was against each other,so they used martial arts. Volcana was trained by Cadmus briefly,but Fire's training as a spy easily had her win the fight. Volcana plummeted to the ground,but disappeared in a flash of red light.

Atom Smasher took Giganta on. He was about twenty feet shorter at his largest size. Giganta snickered,and kicked her knee upwards,kneeing him in the gut. He doubled over, but charged her, knocking her over,destroying a Kasnian market in the process. He decked her in the mouth,sending her backwards. Giganta slapped him, much to his surprise. She then attempted to trip him, but he jumped above it,and decked her in the nose,taking her down. He had much more strength than Giganta in his shorter size than she had in her larger size.

Cheetah soon encountered Big Barda. The Apokoliptan's combat skills enabled her to easily block Cheetah's assaults,much to her frustration. Cheetah noticed Livewire behind her. "How about some team action?"she called. Livewire smirked,and fired a bolt of lightning at Barda. Barda dodged,and her Mega Rod took Livewire down with a concussive blast. Cheetah slashed at Barda,but was knocked out with the Mega Rod.

Black Adam emerged,however. The villains stood down,knowing Adam would easily decimate the League's forces.

Tasmanian Devil was taken down almost instantly by one punch from Black Adam. Hugh Dawkins was returned to the Watchtower.

"Aquaman,is the princess evacuated?"Diana asked on her comlink.

"Yeah. Waverider and Hawkman just returned,"Aquaman answered.

"Get here. Now,"she ordered,as Kevin Levin and Fire were taken down almost instantly by Black Adam. Big Barda's mega rod, with Ray's energy blast,only annoyed Adam. Two bolts of lightning assaulted them. Barda persevered,and charged forward,decking Adam with her mega rod. Black Adam's head swung to the side,but a deck to the face sent the Apokoliptan flying.

Red Star took on Black Adam. The teen peppered him with multiple blows,which actually damaged him somewhat. "Not bad,boy,"he said,rubbing his cheek where Leonid had punched him. "But I'm better,"

Black Adam took Red Star down with one uppercut,sending the Russian Teen Titan flying. Wonder Woman flew forward,with Starman and the Stepford Cuckoos.

"We can't pierce his mind!"gasped Irma.

"His mind is too advanced. He's been alive for thousands of years. He remembers it all,"Wonder Woman explained.

"Ah,the Princess. Pleasure to meet you,"Adam said. Wonder Woman decked him,sending him stumbling. Adam kicked her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He then used an axe-handle strike to take her down. Starman's star-shaped blast send him stumbling briefly,but a quick slap sent the Leaguer down for the count.

The other team arrived now. The heroes fought long and hard,but soon,only Captain Atom,Waverider,Wonder Woman,and Quarry remained.

"I can stop him,"Waverider said. "I only use this power for emergencies,so stand back,"

A swirling rainbow-colored portal was created. Black Adam felt himself tumbling backwards into it. His form disappeared,much to the shock of the Legionnaires.

"What the hell!"Parasite yelled in shock.

"I sent him to the end of time,"Waverider said solemnly.

"WHAT!"Diana roared.

"He killed thousands of people. I think him dying will work fine,"Captain Atom stated.

"He is not dead. He _will_ keep experiencing it for eternity,however,"Waverider explained.

"Now as for the rest of you,"Quarry began,cracking his diamond knuckles. The four prepared for battle,but all of the Legionnaires disappeared in a bright flash of reddish light.

"Well,that was a failure,"Captain Atom griped.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I know that Vojvodina is a Serbian province,but I made that the capital of Kasnia out of unoriginality. Also,for future reference, I am going to severely warp the Generator Rex universe to fit into this one. Character personalities will be warped,some slightly,some largely.**

**NEXT TIME ON JUSTICE LEAGUE LEGIONS COLLIDE-Biowulf,Rex,and Circe discover the secretive creator of the EVO's. Van Kleiss, who seems to know Rex personally.**


End file.
